Benutzer Diskussion:Voyagerfreak2
--Tobi72 20:21, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Quelle Hallo Voyagerfreak - bitte immer die Quelle mit angeben vgl. Außenmission. --One of four 09:14, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Bitte beachte, dass nur canonische Bilder bei Memory Alpha hochgeladen werden dürfen. Canonische Bilder sind Screenshots aus Episoden oder Filmen. Mache dich deshalb bitte mit den Canonrichtlinien und den Richtlinien zum Hochladen von Bildern vertraut. Danke für dein Verständnis.--Tobi72 20:42, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte beachte auch, dass keine Schrift (wie z.B. URLs oder ähnliches von Webseiten auf den Screenshots zu sehen sein darf. Zudem sollten Ränder und Rahmen vorher entfernt werden. Danke.--Tobi72 21:01, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, noch eine Kleinigkeit. Bitte überprüfe auch, ob es ein Bild nicht schon gibt: Datei:Voyager in der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft.jpg war nicht notwendig, da es das Bild Datei:IntrepidAnfang.jpg schon gibt.--Tobi72 21:08, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::@Voyagerfreak2: Äußerst bedauerlich, dass du anscheinend nicht vorhast, auf die gutgemeinten Ratschläge meines Kollegens zu achten. Das von dir hochgeladene Bild Datei:Multi Vektor Angriffsmodus.jpg ist wieder ein Duplikat eines bereits bestehenden Bildes, weswegen ich erneut gezwungen bin eines deiner Bilder schnellzulöschen. Zudem hast du es wieder versäumt dem Bild eine ordentliche Bildbeschreibung zukommen zu lassen, so fehlen auch hier ordnungsgemäße Links, eine Quellenangabe in Form der Screencap-Vorlage und eine Bilder-Kategorie. Ich bitte dich hier nochmals darum, dich ein wenig intensiver mit unseren Regeln bezüglich des Hochladens von Bildern vertraut zu machen. Wenn du Fragen hast, dann stelle sie ruhig. Ich bin gerne bereit diese hier, oder auf meiner Diskussionsseite nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu beantworten. --Pflaume 21:16, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hochladen und Verlinken Bitte beachte beim Hochladen und Verlinken die Fragen des Copy-Right. Schau dir dafür auch bitte das hier an: Video Diskussion:Ablativpanzerung wird aktiviert--Tobi72 06:53, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nova-Klasse Hi, du hast in dem artikel die höchstgeschwindigkeitauf warp 6 geändert. Sagt die Episode das? Die MA/en sagt warp 8. -- 14:10, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) --In Equinox I,II sagt Janeway das die Equinox ohne den verbesserten Warpantrieb nur zu Warp 6 fähig wäre! --Voyagerfreak2 14:41, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: Wie schon auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion und unter Diskussion:Nova-Klasse besprochen gilt Equinox ungleich Nova-Klasse. Hättest du entsprechende Werte in den Artikel der USS Equinox eingetragen, hätte dem niemand widersprochen, so gilt aber für die Klasse die erste Aussage von Janeway, dass die Nova-Klasse nicht schneller als Warp 8 fliegen kann, also eine konstruktionsbedingte Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 8 besitzt. Die Equinox selbst war jahrelang im Delta-Quadrant unterwegs und mehrmals fast zerstört worden, sodass sie aufgrund der Schäden und fehlendem Treibstoff nicht mehr die Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 8 erreichen konnte und ohne ihren verbesserten Warpantrieb in der Situation auf Warp 6 beschränkt war. Nimm das doch bitte mal zur Kenntnis. Ich habe deinen letzten Revert von gestern oder vorgestern wieder zurück gesetzt. --Mark McWire 20:54, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Voyagerfreak2, die von Dir hochgeladenen Bilder Datei:Galauniform Paris+Janeway.JPG und Datei:Janeway Galauniform.jpg genügen nicht unseren Standards, da die Qualität sehr schlecht ist. Selbst davon abgesehen fehlt jedoch in beiden Fällen die vollständige Beschreibung, inklusive Quelle und Kategorie! Das ist in dieser Form nicht akzeptabel. Da die Bilder meiner persönlichen Meinung nach auch keinen Mehrwert im Artikel Galauniform darstellen habe ich beide Bilder schnellgelöscht, obwohl mir bewusst ist, dass man die Fehler auch beheben hätte können. Da es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass es Probleme mit von Dir hochgeladenen Bilder gibt, bitte ich Dich, Dich zunächst eingehend mit der Hilfe:Hochladen und Verwenden von Bildern zu beschäftigen und eventuell Rücksprache mit mir oder einem anderen erfahrenen Benutzer zu halten. Danke. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 08:42, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Voyagerfreak2, die zuletzt hochgeladenen Bilder hier, hier und auch hier sind vom Bild her soweit in Ordnung. Denke aber bitte auch daran, im Feld der Beschreibung auch eine Quelle anzugeben, ebenfalls auch eine Lizenz (im Fenster zum Hochladen einfach unter "Lizenzierung" den Punkt "Die Rechte liegen bei Paramount") auswählen, sofern du ein Bild aus einer Episode hochlädst. Und versuche, bei bekannten Artikeln, diese auch über eckige Klammern (...) zu verlinken. Sonst passt es ja schon. --D47h0r Talk 14:57, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Viel wichtiger ist aber die Angabe der Episode als Quelle!--Bravomike 15:30, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) POV Hallo Voyagerfreak2. Bitte beachte unsere Memory Alpha:Erzählperspektive! Deine Beiträge in Hypospray haben dieser nicht entsprochen. Danke--Bravomike 17:23, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) "Vorschau"-Button Hallo Voyagerfreak2, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du hin und wieder mal Bearbeitungen hast, welche auf der einen Seite nur wenig verändern und auf der anderen Seite auch recht dicht hintereinander erfolgen. Ich wollte dich hiermit nur kurz auf den Button "Vorschau" aufmerksam machen, mit diesem kannst du dir deine Veränderungen anschauen, ohne dass du den Artikel abspeichern musst. Somit werden unnötige Artikelversionen umgangen. --D47h0r 17:20, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Doppellinks Hallo Voyagerfreak2, ich möchte Dich kurz darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Begriffe in der Regel in Artikeln nur einmal, und dann beim ersten Auftauchen, verlinkt werden. Danke, beste Grüße--Bravomike 17:20, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bilder des Tages Danke für deine Mühe bei den Bildern des Tages. Kannst du die Voyager-Bilder aber bitte etwas verteilen? Es ist nicht gut, alle Bilder in einer Reihe (02.12. - 06.12. ff) zu haben. Es sollte eine bunte Mischung aus allen Serien sein, sonst wird das zu eintönig. Trotzdem Danke für deine Arbeit.--Tobi72 14:42, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hochladen von Bildern Bitte beachte, dass du beim Hochladen von Bildern die Dateiendung (z.B. .jpg) klein schreibst. Danke.--Tobi72 13:10, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re:Hector Berlioz Kann ich dir auch beantworten. Nein, es sollten nur Bilder aus Episoden oder Filmen verwendet werden... Mit ausnahme von selbst erstellten Grafiken, wie etwa Rangabzeichen oder ähnliches.--Tobi72 16:16, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Volle Zustimmung zu Tobi. Bei Bildern sind wir, was Kanonität angeht, fast noch strenger als bei Text.--Bravomike 16:56, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich glaub produktions-screenshots von DVDs sind noch für die HGIs/realworld-artikeln (und nur da) erlaubt. -- 16:59, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re: Verlinkungen im Artikel "Typ-4-Microinduzierer" Naja, von „Borg-Sensorknoten“ auf Borg zu verlinken würde ich als schlicht falsch, irreführend und nicht hilfreich bezeichnen. Es ist sehr wichtig, immer richtig zu verlinken, d.h. so präzise wie möglich, immer genau auf den Begriff, der in der Episode gesagt wird, sonst entstehen am Ende schlicht falsche Links. Weiterleitungen kann man dann immer noch anlegen, z.B. könnte Mikroschaltkreis später eventuell eine Weiterleitung auf Schaltkreis werden. Rote Links mögen ja vielleicht unschön sein, sind aber auf jeden Fall wichtig, weil man nur so sieht, wo noch Artikel fehlen (so funktioniert die Liste der gewünschten Seiten). Ein roter Link ist im besten Fall ein Ansporn, einen Artikel zu schreiben.--Bravomike 15:27, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re: Typ-4-Microinduzierer Hallo Voyagerfreak. Die automatische Ergänzungsfunktion der Suche im Wiki muss sich erst aktualisieren. Das dauert normalerweise etwa 24 Stunden und sollte – wenn noch nicht jetzt – spätestens morgen erledigt sein. Da tritt dieses Problem sowieso nicht mehr auf. Vollkommen unabhängig davon ist die Schreibweise „Typ-4 Microinduzierer“ orthographisch falsch. Weiterleitungen für ‚Falschschreibungen‘ sind nicht erwünscht, und ich könnte mir auch keinen Grund vorstellen, warum wir eine anlegen und erhalten sollten.--Bravomike 18:31, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re:Verlinkungen in Bildbeschreibungen Hi. Falls ich mich einmischen und helfen darf: Falls du das und das meinst: Es darf keine Doppellinks geben. Bei den Seiten war sowohl Borg-Kubus als auch Seven of Nine (im Text) bereits verlinkt, weshalb es nicht noch einmal (doppelt) bei der Bildbeschreibung verlinkt werden darf. Das meinte Bravomike oben auch unter Doppellinks. MfG, -- 16:16, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Genau. Es gibt keine Regel gegen Links in Bildbeschreibungen, ganz im Gegenteil, wenn in der Bildbeschreibung ein Begriff steht, der sonst nirgendwo im Artikel steht, dann muss er in der Bildbeschreibung verlinkt werden. Aber ein Begriff darf nur in ganz speziellen Fällen (Hauptabschnitt, wirklich viel Platz seit dem ersten Mal vergangen) zweimal verlinkt werden. Keine Doppellinks! Beste Grüße--Bravomike 21:21, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re: Editcounter zeigt irreführende Zahlen an Diese Counter laggen fast immer, das liegt am Server, der nie ganz aktuell ist. Es werden zum Beispiel auch verschiedene Zahlen angezeigt, je nachdem, ob man angemeldet ist oder nicht. Das ist kein Fehler bei uns, und man kann auch nicht wirklich was dagegen machen, es liegt eben nur am langsamen Server. Wenn man die genaue Zahl wissen wollte müsste man theoretisch ein, zwei Tage nichts bearbeiten, dann dürften die Server aktuell sein. Aber das muss ja auch nicht sein :) --Bravomike 18:24, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bilder aus der MA/en Hallo Voyagerfreak, Du hast im Artikel Phoenix zwei Bilder aus der Datenbank der englischen MA/en eingebunden. Grundsätzlich muss ich dazu sagen, dass das eine zwiespältige Sache ist. Auch ich war am Anfang recht begeistert von dieser Möglichkeit, aber inzwischen sind die meisten hier, und auch ich, dagegen. Das Hauptproblem ist, dass wir hier keine Kontrolle über diese Bilder haben. Deswegen steht in den aktuellen Hinweisen und Richtlinien zu Bildern auch, dass man sie nicht verwenden soll. MA/en-Bilder sind nur noch für Romancover u.ä. eine Option. Da der Artikel, in den Du die Bilder gepackt hast, auch noch sehr kurz ist und die Bilder entsprechend ungleichgewichtet habe ich sie jetzt einfach entfernt statt mir den Aufwand zu machen, sie hier hochzuladen. Wenn Du das machen möchtest, dann kannst Du das aber natürlich jederzeit tun, und dann wird man sicherlich auch eine Möglichkeit finden, die Bilder gut im Artikel unterzubringen. Schon mal ‚Danke!‘ im Voraus, wenn Du das machst. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 07:37, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, so ist besser! Jetzt haben wir die Bilder nämlich bei uns in der Datenbank und sind nicht hilflos den Änderungen unserer Kollegen in der MA/en ausgeliefert. Vorlage:Screencap nicht vergessen! Beste Grüße--Bravomike 18:25, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bilder auf ein neues Warum hast du das Bild Datei:343px-Kathryn Janeway 2376.jpg hochgeladen. Das gibt es hier doch schon unter passendem Namen: Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2376.jpg. Gleiches gilt für Datei:344px-Harry Kim 2371.jpg. Das gibt es schon unter Datei:Harry Kim 2371.jpg--Tobi72 14:37, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Unterseiten Diskussionen sind ja immer öffentlich, manchmal ist sowas nützlich. Unterseiten erstellst du ganz einfach: "Benutzer:Voyagerfreak2/Unterseite". Benennen kannst du sie wie du möchtest. --D47h0r Talk 19:37, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Wichtig ist das "Benutzer:Voyagerfreak2/" Das muss immer komplett so dabei sein und dann viel Spaß--Tobi72 19:52, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bilder löschen Leider geht das nicht. Die Berechtigung Bilder zu löschen ist Administratoren vorbehalten. Deshalb kann die nicht einfach so verteilt werden. Der Grund dafür ist, dass man hier nicht unterscheiden kann, wer das Bild hochgeladen hat. Wenn man die Berechtigung hier jedem geben würde / könnte, dann würde bald ein Kampf ausbrechen, weil jeder die Bilder es anderen einfach löschen könnte. Zudem müsste ich, wenn ich dir die Berechtigung gebe, diese auch anderen Benutzern geben. Wo fangen wir dann damit an und wo hören wir da auf? Das Beste in dem Fall ist, die Bilder, Quellen, Namen und Qualität zu prüfen, bevor man sie hochlädt. Das gilt auch für das Erstellen von Artikeln. Immer erst die Relevanz und Canonität usw. prüfen, bevor man den Artikel erstellt.--Tobi72 12:56, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Umbenennung des Artikels "Marseille" in "Marseille (Stadt)" In dem Fall muss das nicht gemacht werden. Laut einer Diskussion von diesem Jahr soll keine Begriffsklärungen für nur zwei identische Begriffe gemacht werden. Das zweite hier ist: Selbst wenn du eine Begriffsklärung machst, dann hat der In Universe Artikel immer Vorrang. In dem Fall wohl die Stadt "Marseille" und es müsste ein Artikel "Marseille (Begriffsklärung)" erstellt werden.--Tobi72 19:19, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Re: Umbenennung des Artikels "Marseille" in "Marseille (Stadt)" Normales Verschieben eines Artikels sollte eigentlich für jeden Benutzer möglich sein, und der Artikel ist auch nicht gesperrt.--Bravomike 20:31, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hinweise Hallo Voyagerfreak2, hier drei Hinweise: *1. ganz allgemein: Bitte benutze für Hinweise auf Episoden und Filme immer die richtige Vorlage! Einzelne Episoden gehen mit . *2. zu Verschiebungen: Wenn Du hier einen Artikel verschiebst, dann musst Du auch immer den Link in den anderen Sprachversionen (z.B. in der MA/en) korrigieren, sonst findet man den Artikel nicht mehr. *3. konkret zum Fall Marseille: Bitte beachte den Hinweis, den Tobi72 oben gegeben hat: Bei nur zwei Artikeln wird eine Begriffsklärung nur in Ausnahmefällen eingerichtet. Danke!--Bravomike 20:43, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Achso. Das ist aber nicht gut. Zusätze zu Artikeltiteln sollten nur dann vergeben werden, wenn das Lemma ohne Zusatz bereits belegt ist. Marseille ist ja aber frei. Ich verschiebe wieder zurück.--Bravomike 20:56, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Normalerweise möchte ich auch immer am liebsten unter dem allgemeinsten Lemma eine Begriffsklärung, aber bei nur zwei Artikeln macht das wirklich keinen großen Sinn.--Bravomike 21:02, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Frage zur Übersetzung Hast schon recht die Bezeichnung Fähnrich wird in den vier Serien und in den ersten 10 Kinofilmen verwendet. Erst ab ENT bzw im elften Kinofilm wird die englische Bezeichnung Ensign verwendet. Ich mach das So die Figuren, welche als Fähnrich bezeichnet werden, nenn ich auch Fähnrich, welche als Ensign bezeichnet werden nenn ich halt Ensign. Bei Mayweather hab ich mich noch nicht um die Sidebare gekümmert, deswegen steht da noch Fähnrich. Übrigens die deutsche Übersetzung hat sich sehr schwer getan mit dem Rang des Ensign, da man scheinbar nicht wußte wie man diesen übersetzten soll. So wurde alle die den Rang eines Ensign hatten in der TOS, darunter auch Chekov als Lieutenant bezeichnet. Erst ab TNG entschied man sich den Ensign als Fähnrich zu übersetzten. --Klossi 12:08, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Was meinst du damit?--Klossi 12:14, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Das muss man nicht verstehen, warum man das mal so und dann mal so übersetzt, aber das ist nicht der erste Übersetzungsfehler. Das kam schon so häufig vor. --Klossi 12:36, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Wenn der Kommentar erlaubt ist: Vermutlich ging es darum, das „Fähnrich“ als Übersetzung für Ensign schlicht nicht besonders gut ist. Passender wäre „Leutnant“ gewesen, aber das hätte nur für Verwirrung gesorgt. Also lieber beim Original bleiben („Lieutenant Commander“ wurde ja auch nie übersetzt).--Bravomike 12:49, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nicht canonischer Inhalt Bitte füge nur canonischen Inhalt in Artikel von MA. Musste den Artikel Antonio Lucio Vivaldi massiv kürzen müssen. Danke für dein Verständnis.--Tobi72 16:04, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für die Info... Ich kümmer mich später drum. Hatte den Artikel noch nicht gesehen.--Tobi72 18:21, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re: Audiodateien Wir haben vereinzelt auch schon kurze Audiodateien, zum Beispiel bei Florian Krüger-Shantin. Wichtig ist, dass die Sache nicht ausufert, weil nur Kurzzitate lizenzrechtlich gedeckt sind.--Bravomike 12:33, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Noch ein Hinweis: bitte sortiere Audiodateien in die Kategorie:Audiodatei ein. Danke!--Bravomike 17:28, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re: Zitat der Woche Hallo Voyagerfreak2, zentrale Anlaufstelle dazu ist Vorlage:Zitat der Woche. Allerdings weiß auch selbst nicht genau, wie neue Zitate eingebracht werden. Vielleicht einfach mal hier ansprechen.--Bravomike 11:37, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC)